


Kunnes kuolema meidät erottaa [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Format: Streaming, Loss, M/M, Noncanonical Character Death, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Relationship, Tragedy
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 05:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3638511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eikö hän ollut aina sanonut että suhde toiseen kuolemattomaan vaatisi liika sitoutumista?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kunnes kuolema meidät erottaa [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kunnes kuolema meidät erottaa](https://archiveofourown.org/works/641478) by [tinypinkmouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse). 



Length: 0:03:33  
[mp3](http://tinypinkmouse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/kunnes%20kuolema.mp3) (right click and and save as)  



End file.
